Between Us there's?
by remthedogsitter
Summary: YAOI. NARUTOXGAARA slight GAARAXSASUKEXNARUTO... "easier this way, since in a way, they still had Sasuke between them." warning for fluffiness. M to be safe... might continue depends on reviews


Title: Between the Two of Us There's....?  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairings: GaaraXNaruto slight GaaraXSasukeXNaruto  
Summary: Its easier this way, since in a way, they still had Sasuke between them.  
Warnings: fluffy-ness, yaoi  
Disclaimer: i dont own them.  
AN: might just be a oneshot...

The nights tend to be as calm as the day times here in the relatively peaceful recesses of the Sand Village ruled by their Kazakage Gaara-sama. A large sandstorm only recently subsided when Gaara chose to take one last look over his village from the top most par to his home, his expression soft and content, this must be what you call the calm after the storm.

At least thats what he would say in his own mind, recounting the time that passed since he returned to the village after the Akatsuki incident. Team Kakashi was currently in the village as well, fortunate to be near the village on their way home from a mission when the sandstorm brewed.

With one last look the Kazekage turned to make his way back to his quarters for the night. Opening the door to his bedroom, he tensed after feeling a presence in the room. Cautiously he entered kunai in hand.

"Gaara..." the voice said quietly before the red head could make a move to strike.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he stated simply, confirming that it is the blond Konoha ninja. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Nothing in particular." the other carelessly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. I couldnt sleep so i decided to walk around for a bit and found myself here."

_'But what exactly is it that keeps bringing me back to where you are?'_

Gaara nodded in acknowledgment before settling himself in his favorite chair by the window, its not like this hasn't happened before, and somehow it came now as a welcome relief. He followed the other with his eyes as the blond discreetly explored the room. Their meetings like this would always be a little awkward considering he wasn't a very talkative type and Naruto was just a bit too dense to keep the flow going.

But when Naruto stopped just behind him, he was almost certain of what was going to happen, already feeling the blond start to ease the tension away from his shoulders. The red head leaned into the touch, his face still a very vague mirror if he was actually enjoying this or not.

Gaara kissed him first though, if this was going to happen again like after the chuunin exams, like a month after it, like those random nights after he was reborn, then so be it. Naruto recovered from the surprise quickly, letting the other take full control again.

These late night rendezvous were becoming ridiculous to the point where Sai would even make Naruto a bird big enough to carry him to the Sand village in 1/16 of the time it normally took on foot at the blond's request. But whether this meant more than sex was still to be decided.

It was easier after the chuunin exam though, after missions, in between missions, during missions, it was too easy to meet in between without Kazekage duties and training in the way.

Naruto stared into those eyes that drew him here in the first place. Somehow the same as Sasuke's but also the same as his. They stopped being gentle a long time ago, when Sasuke taught him and when he taught Gaara the same way, it was enough to stop treating one or the other like they were going to break.  
_  
__'I dont know cause it hurts more when you're gentle...'_

Out of clothes and maybe a bit out of touch Gaara pushed him to the floor making good use of his hands while his mouth explored. After a few moments, he abruptly pushed two fingers in, not wanting to wait any longer than a minute as he spit on his hand to coat his cock.

Only taking a second glance into his partner's blue eyes before he pushed his way in without another pause before he thrust in and out again. He remembered the pitch of those groans and when from experience, they were always the same nonetheless.

~~~

Gaara looked at the moon that peeked in from his window, half dressed and not really tired. Naruto left him after a short nap and yet at that moment they both found a moment to smile. Its not like they didnt love each other. Its not like, they did either.

Easier this way was the silent agreement between themselves since in way, they still had Sasuke between them.


End file.
